The present invention relates to electronic digital watches and pertains particularly to electronic watch modules and method of making and assembly such modules.
The design and construction of electronic digital watches involves a number of considerations. Among these are function, reliability, ease of manufacture and appearance.
Many of the factors affecting reliability of a watch include the shock resistance of the components, the resistance of the components to corosion and other such factors. Corosion resistance of the components are enhanced by sealing of the components.
Factors which affect the shock resistance of the components include the mounting thereof, the inertial of the parts, and the inertia and mounting of adjacent components.
Factors which affect the ease of manufacturing of such watch modules include the number and ease of component interconnections and the ease in testing and adjusting the finished component.
Factors which affect the appearance and styling of such watches include the bulk and shape thereof as well as the thickness and shape of the module. Other factors include the position and angles of switches and other such items.
Accordingly it is desirable that a watch module be devised wheich is reliable, easy to manufacture and easy to style for appearance.